Under the Skin
Under the Skin is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventy-third case of the game. It is the seventeenth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the Inner City district. Plot Andrea told Frank and the player to patrol the Chinese Festival and watch for any Russian attack. There, they found the body of Nikolai Kamarov, partially skinned and tied to a parade float. During the investigation, Ramirez stumbled on the operating room where Nikolai was killed and spotted the missing organs. The team concluded that Nikolai's murder and the organ-stealing scheme were linked. Later, Sue Xiong disappeared and Mark McKenzie was revealed to be the organs stealer. Russell deduced that Sue was actually in danger of also being partially skinned, and the team found her in the operating room. Despite the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest businessman Rupert Snow for the murder. After denying involvement, Rupert admitted to the crime. He was the illegitimate son of Nikolai and Sue, who had abandoned him when the feud started to fight each other. Feeling abandoned, he was determined to end the feud by uniting all the communities in his body. He hired Mark to get Ling Zhang's heart, Radovan's lungs and Angus' spine and transplant them on him. To finish his master plan, he needed halves of his parents' skins. He partially skinned Nikolai with a scalpel but was unable to skin Sue, who helped the police catch him. Judge Dante sentenced him to life in jail. Post-trial, Frank and the player interrogated Mark about the location of the missing organs. Mark pointed them to the operating room, where they found the organs. Roxie confirmed they were the missing organs and handled them to reputable hospitals. Afterwards, the team confiscated the money Rupert had given Mark for the organs. After the team helped Yann find his son James, Andrea said that Sergei Yablokov and Sue were going to attend to Nikolai's funeral and work together to end the feud. She then transferred the player to Jazz Town, which had been struck by a hurricane. Summary Victim *'Nikolai Kamarov' (was partially skinned and tied to a parade float) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Rupert Snow' Suspects C73SXiong.png|Sue Xiong C73SYablokov.png|Sergei Yablokov C73ABMalek.png|Aicha Ben Malek C73MMcKenzie.png|Mark McKenzie C73RSnow.png|Rupert Snow Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer had an organ transplant. *The killer speaks Chinese. *The killer has burn marks. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C73DragonFloatA.png|Festival Float C73DragonFloatB.png|Festival Decorations C73ChineseTempleA.png|Temple Garden C73ChineseTempleB.png|Temple Interior C73HideoutA.png|Operating Room C73HideoutB.png|Operating Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Float. (Clues: Victim's Body, Firework Crate; Victim identified: Nikolai Kamarov; New Suspect: Sue Xiong) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Firework Crate. (Result: Drawing) *Examine Drawing. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer had an organ transplant) *Talk to Sue Xiong about Kamarov's death. (Prerequisite: Festival Float investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Temple Garden) *Investigate Temple Garden. (Prerequisite: Sue interrogated; Clues: Broken Slab, Faded Notebook) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Threat; New Suspect: Sergei Yablokov) *Ask Sergei Yablokov about the threats made on the Chinese community. (Prerequisite: Threat found on restored Slab) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Kamarov's List) *Analyze Kamarov's List. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Aicha Ben Malek) *Talk to Aicha about the people she expelled on Kamarov's orders. (Prerequisite: Kamarov's List analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Operating Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Device, Gun, Operating Tools) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Chinese; Profile updated: Sue speaks Chinese) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Mark McKenzie; Profile updated: Mark is right-handed) *Ask Mark McKenzie about his visit to the operating room. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Operating Tools. (Result: Paper Lantern; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Festival Decorations) *Investigate Festival Decorations. (Prerequisite: Paper Lantern found; Clues: Torn Paper, Bank Statement) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Expulsion Papers) *Ask Aicha about her family's expulsion. (Prerequisite: Expulsion Papers restored; Profile updated: Aicha is right-handed and had an organ transplant) *Examine Bank Statement. (Result: Account Number) *Analyze Account Number. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Rupert Snow) *Talk to Rupert Snow about the money he gave to Kamarov. (Prerequisite: Account Number analyzed; Profile updated: Rupert had an organ transplant) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Temple Interior. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Encrypted Message, Photograph, Trash Can) *Examine Encrypted Message. (Result: Code Key) *Question Sergei about the peace offer. (Prerequisite: Code Key deciphered; Profile updated: Sergei is right-handed and had an organ transplant) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Rupert Snow) *Ask Rupert about his ties with Kamarov. (Prerequisite: Rupert identified on Photograph; Profile updated: Rupert is right-handed and speaks Chinese) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Bloody Gloves. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Mark about his role in the organs' theft. (Prerequisite: Bloody Gloves analyzed; Profiles updated: Mark had an organ transplant and speaks Chinese, Aicha speaks Chinese) *Investigate Operating Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Ice Cooler) *Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: Firecracker) *Examine Firecracker. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burn marks) *See how Sue is doing after her abduction. (Prerequisite: Operating Table investigated; Profile updated: Sue is right-handed and had an organ transplant; New Lab Sample: Scalpel; Murder Weapon registered: Scalpel) *Analyze Scalpel. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Mark about the location of the stolen organs. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Operating Room. (Prerequisite: Mark interrogated; Clue: Locked Fridge) *Examine Locked Fridge. (Result: Organs) *Analyze Organs. (06:00:00) *Question Mark about the money. (Prerequisite: Organs analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Festival Float. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Bag of Decorations) *Examine Bag of Decorations. (Result: Rattle Toy) *Examine Rattle Toy. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Ask Sue about the rattle toy. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Temple Garden. (Prerequisite: Sue interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Child Drawing) *Ask Sergei about James's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Child Drawing restored; Reward: Chinese Opera Headdress) *Move on to a new crime (in Jazz Town)! (1 star) Trivia *This is the first case since Into the Vipers' Nest and Blood on the Trading Floor of Grimsborough in which an innocent suspect is generous enough to find the murder weapon for the team. *This case, No Place Like Home, The King's Shadow, Crime and Punishment, and Going Once, Going Twice, Dead!, are the only district/region/time period finale cases in which the killer made no previous appearances prior to the events of those cases. *All suspects, with the exception of Rupert Snow, also make appearances prior to this case. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested based on the canon of the case. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer were related. *In the crime scene "Temple Interior", a rock displaying a "Pretty Simple" graffito can be spotted at the right-hand side. *The cover photo of the second chapter is a parody of the Vitruvian Man, a drawing by Leonardo da Vinci. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Inner City